Talk:Fanmade Creature Community/@comment-34247380-20181208042753
Paludis Dente (Swamp Tooth in basic Latin) The Paludis Dente is a relatively large creature, measuring at the length of an Apatosaurus in game. This creature was an off breed of a Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus, sharing similar traits to the large theropod. The Paludis Dente, unlike the Spinosaurus, would of been primarily adapted to life in the water (Specifically swampy Marsh areas) being almost fully aquatic. The Paludis Dente is primarily a dark purple, splashed in with some lighter patterns. Its snout is like that of Spinosaurus, with large and sharp teeth lining its jaw, and large, glowing rods sticking out of the top of its head, assumed to attract prey. The Paludis Dente’s front claws were webbed, the web being a dark green colour and the arms being the primary body colour. The back legs of the subject are fins, used for movement in the water, with the same dark webbing as the arms. The Paludis Dente lacks Eyes, being all but useless in the dark, thick water. Lining the beast’s back would of been individual spines, of course webbed with a dark green skin. Finally, the tale ended off as a fin with the same dark green webbing as before. The Paludis Dente is situated mainly in water, however can move itself out of the water at moderate speed, dragging its huge weight with its front claws and serpent like movement. In the water, it would use its powerful tail to move through the water at scaringly high speed. Attack Animation (In water): The Paludis Dente thrusts itself forward and bites its target. AOE Animation (In water): The Paludis Dente whips itself around in the water, swiping both its tail and claws in a horizontal arch. Swimming Animation: The Beast pushes itself through the water with its tail. Sprint Swimming Animation: Subject now moves its entire body in a serpent like manner, using both its tail and limbs to move in the water. Idle animation (In water) The Paludis Dente merely floats there, moving its head occasionally while its head rods move hyperactively through the water, both looking for and acting like prey. ‘Walking’ Animation: The Beast would keep the front end of its Body elevated, gradually dragging itself with its front limbs while the back end of the beast slithers in a serpent like manner. ‘Sprinting’ Animation: The Paludis Dente wildly slithers like a snake, while bounding threateningly. Attack Animation (On Land): The Subject uses its tail and front claws to push itself forward, and bite. AOE Animation (On Land): The Beast propels itself into the air for a short moment, then landing while bringing its claws and top jaw down on its target. Drinking Animation: The Paludis Dente merely sticks its snout into the water with throat movements to indicate that the’re drinking. Eating Animation: The Subject digs its teeth into the body, before throwing its head back in and upward arch. Idle Animation (On land): The Beast rests its entire weight down, its rods on the top of its head twitching occasionally. Baby Stats: Damage: 55 Defense: 25 Health: 420 Speed: 30/35 | 20/25 Juvenile Stats: Damage: 125 Defense: 25 Health: 915 Speed: 25/30 | 15/20 adult Stats: Damage: 265 Defense: 25 Health: 2485 Speed: 20/25 | 10/15 Elder Stats: Damage: 330 Defense: 25 Health: 2520 Speed: 20/25 | 15/20